Wedding Day
by boshrocks
Summary: It's Loveday and Sir Benjamin's wedding day at last, but what other matches are going to be made? follows film chronology. sweet, fun and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Maria opened one eye blearily as she heard a crash in her room. It was too early to get up. It was still dark for one thing. A muffled "Ow!" had followed the crash. She didn't need to be a psychic to know that voice.

"Robin what on earth do you think you're doing in my bedroom before dawn?" she snapped.

"Oh? Is that where that tunnel comes out?" he replied innocently, although she heard the laugh in his voice.

"You should know, you've used it often enough. Although normally you have the grace to visit me in the daytime."

She heard him laugh as he felt his way over to her bed and perched comfortably on the end of it. "I knew you'd be rushed off your feet today so I figured I'd see you now since I won't get a chance later."

"Today? What's today?" Maria shifted into a sitting position.

"How could you have forgotten?" even through the moonlit darkness she could see his incredulity.

"It's too early. You know my brain refuses to function this early in the morning."

"Stop pouting, princess. It's the weddings today."

"Oh right. You'd think they'd have the decency to have separate weddings if just for my sake. Stop rolling your eyes, Robin." She heard him rather than saw him.

"You've been complaining about that for a month. Ever since you were named maid of honour to both brides, in fact. I think I have the right to roll my eyes, don't you?"

"I haven't been that bad have I?"

"No princess, you haven't. But you can't exactly rant to them about it so I guess I'll just have to suffer it."

"Oh you poor boy."

"Stop patronising me! You know how much I hate that."

"You patronise me awfully, so it's only fair that I patronise you back."

"I know you're smirking so stop it."

Maria giggled, and Robin was pleased it was so dark; a rather fierce blush had crept up over his cheeks. What was this girl doing to him?

Hurriedly Robin cleared his throat. "Got your speech all ready?"

"Yes. But you're not hearing it until the picnic."

"The big event is of course your uncle and Loveday. Digweed and Miss Heliotrope are just tying the knot and then focusing the attention on the other pair. Still, both ladies need someone to hold their petticoats for them."

"I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?"

Robin sniggered. "Of course not!"

"Let the record show that I only asked you once. We were climbing trees and I was in danger of slipping. Not all of us grew up running wild in the forest."

"I did not run wild. Just because I'm not a little princess like you doesn't mean I can't be civilised. I didn't look up your skirt when I had such an easy chance, did I? Despite how big the temptation was."

"Fine, I'll admit that at times you can be a perfect gentleman. But only when it suits you it seems."

"Sh!"

"No I will not shush!"

"Forgive my rudeness, princess, but shut up! Someone's coming."

Maria listened and heard the unmistakable sound of approaching footsteps up the tower stairs. "Quick! Under the bed."

Robin scrambled round and wedged himself out of sight under her bed as the door opened and Loveday entered with a candle. Maria pretended to wake up when the older woman gently shook her awake.

"Morning Maria." Loveday smiled kindly, setting the candlestick down beside the bed. "It's dawn, dearest. I wanted to chat before we make ourselves beautiful for our boys."

"Boys? Oh you mean uncle."

"You can be coy all you want, but there's a reason we chose your dress."

"Your plan's not going to work by the way."

"Of course it is. The pair of you have been making eyes at each other since you jumped off the cliff and the rest of us think it's high time something was done about it."

"Loveday, that's a blatant falsehood. We have not been making eyes at each other."

"Sweetheart, a woman in love can always tell when another woman is in love."

"I am not in love!"

"Deny it all you want, but I will wager anything that when you make your speech today you will look at him when you get to the love stuff."

"Please, I'll be looking anywhere but at him for those bits." Maria chuckled scornfully.

"Well that's where my plan can step up. One; he will be unable to keep his eyes off you in that dress. Two; your speech will make him fall in love with you. Three; the wine will give him the courage he needs to actually do something about the way he feels about you."

"He doesn't feel that for me. I'm his friend, that's it."

"But you feel that for our Bird-boy don't you." it was a statement more than a question.

Maria heard Robin exclaim in disbelief at being called 'Bird-boy' the name Loveday frequently used to annoy him, and Maria covered it with a hasty coughing fit.

"See, Maria, darling, this day isn't just about the upcoming nuptials, it's a great day of union for other promising couples. And right now you young people are the only promising couple left in Moon Valley."

"I understand that, but things can't magically happen when we want them to. I threw the pearls back into the sea remember?"

"Joke all you like, but I have a good feeling about today."

"You should it's your wedding day. And uncle might actually go through with it this time."

"All right, young lady, enough of that, we have to go get ready." Loveday pulled the teenager out of bed and out of the door.

Robin was just coming out from his hiding place, a grin firmly affixed to his face, when the door opened again and Maria came back in. If possible the grin on the boy's face got wider.

"Ooh!" Maria declared before pushing him towards the secret passage. "Not one word about what you overheard, got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And I better not see that grin by the time we get to the cliff this morning."

He turned in the opened passage doorway, and tipped his hat with a cheeky wink before slipping out of sight.

Rolling her eyes Maria reached over and picked up the candle from her bed, blew it out and fled the room, wanting to be out of it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sighed inwardly and tried to block out Loveday's annoying hints about a certain De Noir boy as she brushed the bride's hair and arranged it for her. Behind her Miss Heliotrope was pulling at Maria's hair, completing the chain.

Miss Heliotrope finished Maria's hair and moved off to smooth down Maria's beautiful dress.

"You know, the way you ladies are fussing over Maria anyone would think she's the one getting married today." A laughing voice said from outside the open window. Looking in was Robin. Miss Heliotrope immediately placed herself before the dress so he wouldn't see it.

Maria picked up a comb from the table in front of Loveday and threw it at Robin. Grinning he caught it.

"Go away Robin."

"Now, now, Maria be nice to your best friend." He chided, still grinning.

"What did I say about grinning?" she snapped, approaching the window, the expression on her face clearly saying she was about to beat him up in some way.

"Easy, princess. I'll go in a second. I just came to give you these." He held up a few white morning glories, the grin subsiding into a slightly bashful smile which she didn't buy for a second. It was only when she looked into his eyes and saw the honesty there when she realised the sweetness of his gesture.

Maria hesitated before reaching out to take them. Now his smile got rather smug as he pulled them back out of her reach. Loveday and Miss Heliotrope began to chatter nonchalantly about the weddings, appearing not to notice the young couple at the window. Key word: appearing.

Maria glared at him, a hint of puzzlement in her face. He saw it and smiled a genuine smile this time. "Turn around," he gently ordered. She did so and he attached the flowers to her hair with surprising tenderness.

The elder two women exchanged excited looks as Maria smiled at his attention, biting her lip and trying not to blush.

"There. Fit for the princess," he said gently, now delicately combing the curls of her half loose hair with the comb she had thrown at him, without seeming to realise his actions. Affectionately he followed the comb with his free hand. She smiled a little wider at the tender caress.

Loveday suppressed a breathy giggle. The slight sound seemed to force Maria back to the present and she turned back to face Robin, who cleared his throat and handed the comb back to her. Their fingers brushed as she took it and both teenagers blushed a little.

Maria noticed that there was one morning glory left in his hand. Smiling slightly cheekily she slipped the hat off his head and the flower from his hand before he could protest. She moved away from the window as he reached in to grab either her or the hat. Setting the comb down on the table before Loveday Maria then went to her dress, the hat and flower still in her hands. Slipping a silver ribbon from her dress she deftly affixed the morning glory to Robin's hat with it.

Smiling slyly she sauntered back to the window. Robin was giving her that look which she knew said 'You have got to be kidding me!' As she proffered the hat with a winsome smile his look grew fiercer.

It was then that Maria unveiled her secret weapon. It was the look she knew could get her whatever she wanted. She knew for a fact that Robin was very easily conquered when she bestowed it on him.

"You really are a little minx, princess." He said gruffly, snatching his hat from her and shoving it onto his head, resolutely ignoring the fact that the silver ribbon dangled at the back.

She beamed at him and he instantly forgave her. He always did. No one could resist Maria Merryweather when she was at her most persuasive, least of all Robin De Noir.

He may have forgiven her but he was still put out. Frowning at her beautiful smile he stormed off.

As soon as he was gone Maria laughed. "He's so easy." She said through her laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria glanced around at the beautifully decorated cliff theatre where the wedding service had been held and where lunch was set out picnic style. Her eyes fell on Robin and she smiled, blushing a bit. She had felt his eyes constantly on her since the wedding an hour ago, when she had appeared ahead of the brides in that dress.

That dress. As the Moon Princess Maria had warranted a special dress. So special in fact that she outshone one of the brides, but the older woman was more than happy to let her charge be so beautiful, even on the elder's wedding day.

The dress was white velvet, with silver ribbons edging the hem waist and necklines, and silver embroidery on the bodice; just enough and not too much. The dress was long and in the style of all the dresses of the Moon Princess, and had a fairly long train. It seemed to shine like the moonbeams themselves and this glow had spread to Maria so that her clear pale skin was radiant too. It beautified not only her but everyone around her. She looked like a bride herself.

And Loveday had been absolutely right; Robin hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her.

From where she was sitting, beside her uncle and Loveday, Robin had a direct view of her. She suspected he'd sat himself there on purpose, just so he could stare at her. She sent him a small smile, almost enough to entice him over to sit beside her.

At the moment Sir Benjamin was making his speech; thanking everyone for coming and for their good wishes on this 'most happy day of days' (both Robin and Maria had a hard time keeping a straight face at that). The Coeur De Noir had already made his rather pretentious speech and once Sir Benjamin was done it would be Maria's turn.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, my dearest niece has been commissioned to say a few words. Maria, I yield the floor to you." Sir Benjamin pulled her to her feet and she reached up and kissed his cheek sweetly. Sir Benjamin looked flattered and sat down.

"Thank you uncle. On this glorious and beautiful day, we have borne witness to the union of two people who couldn't be better suited. A union which finally bonds together the two great families of this valley; the De Noirs and the Merryweathers. I broke the curse here on this very spot but I was unable to properly unite the families. The previous moon princess has managed that, and despite what she says to the contrary the present moon princess has no plans for a similar union. I may be young in years, and I may only know a little about love, but all I have learnt about that state I have learnt from watching Sir Benjamin and Loveday. They showed me what love really means. Love means to forgive. It's knowing that whatever past disagreements you may have had, love cancels everything out but love. Love means knowing that you can wind up the person you love just to get a rise out of them, and knowing that you'll still be loved, or even loved for it. I have seen these two people set aside the old feud, and forgive their past mistakes. Every day I watch Loveday tease my uncle with almost as little mercy as Robin teases me, I see uncle get angry with her, but all it will take is a smile from her and he is back to being her own gallant knight. Love is trusting a person so much that there is nothing you wouldn't do for them. It's knowing that no matter what you might do wrong, whatever mistakes you might make, you'll still be loved, and you won't be judged for them. You might be teased, and called a 'silly goose' but affection will still be there. Love will still be there. Love is missing someone, and feeling incomplete, when they're away from you, even if they're only in the next room. I've lost count of the times Loveday has been down because she misses uncle when they are separated. I've seen her get jealous of me when I go off for a ride in the forest with uncle, even though she knows we'll only be gone an hour. I've learnt a lot about love from this moon princess. I've seen the way her face lights up when she sees him, and how the smile never slips from her beautiful face when he is in her presence. Clearly Loveday must have very strong cheek muscles. I've seen how uncle will go out of his way to do little services for Loveday. Pulling her chair out for her, opening doors, that sort of thing. I've seen him look ecstatic when she blushes after he's kissed her hand. He's happy because he's made her happy. Love is uncle not laughing at her when the pair of us came back from a jaunt in the forest covered in mud and leaves and looking thoroughly ridiculous. He wanted to laugh but he had enough respect for her feelings to restrain it. Love is the person you can be exactly yourself with, with no need for a social mask. You can show the person you love the very worst in your character and you know they are the one for you if they can cope with it. Above all love is knowing the worst secret they have, and not caring. You can know it, and it won't change how you feel. Shortly before their last attempt at a wedding, Loveday told him she was a De Noir. He was furious and she fled. For many years they lived apart, never seeing each other. About two months ago, Loveday found out that uncle had spent months searching for her after she'd run off. Uncle realised that their love was strong enough to conquer that feud, he just couldn't find her. But now he has, and I couldn't be happier for them. They have shown me what true love is. It's the stuff of fairytales, the kind I used to send myself to sleep with as a child. When I was a little girl I often prayed that I'd one day find true love, as Sir Benjamin and Loveday have. Last night I repeated that prayer. I hope I can find a love like theirs someday. And no Loveday, before you start that again, I haven't found it yet." Maria glared playfully at the bride and everyone laughed, applauding. Maria bobbed a cute curtsey and winked at Robin.

He raised his goblet of wine in a salute to her before downing it and getting up. He walked up to Maria with every eye on him. Taking her hands he kissed first one and then the other. "Happy Birthday." He whispered.

"You remembered. I didn't think anyone would." She breathed, her smile radiating her beauty.

"You're not fifteen everyday, princess."

"It's your birthday, Maria?" Loveday elbowed Sir Benjamin for ruining a tender moment.

Luckily the teenagers didn't seem to have noticed. "About what you and Loveday said this morning…"

"Robin, if you're going to tease me about this morning-"

Robin darted in and cut her sentence off with a brief tender kiss. "I'm not. I'm not great with words like you are; I'm a man of action. Must be all that running wild in the forest."

Maria giggled and then sobered. "But I thought you didn't-"

Robin smiled and raised his right hand, the scar still clearly visible. "Your needle may as well have been cupid."

She chuckled breathily. Taking the hand she kissed the scar. "I'm sorry about this. I never apologised for it."

"Listen princess, you can beat me up as much as you like. I don't care. You can't hurt me much anyway."

Laughing in disbelief Maria dropped his hand. "Oh really? We'll see about that." she challenged smirking.

"Do your worst princess." He too was smirking.

Letting her smirk develop into a suave pout she let her eyes speak volumes, knowing she could get a reaction from him. Delicately she manoeuvred herself very close to him. They were so close that their bodies were lightly touching and a few mere centimetres would be all it took to snatch a kiss. Robin blushed as she mewed a little in pleasure in the back of her throat.

"You don't know what you do to me," she whispered slowly and she noticed that his eyes never left her lips.

He was frozen as she kissed the corner of his mouth innocently. He was still stunned when a moment later she stepped back from him, an evil smirk now on her face and she chuckled an evil little laugh.

She turned away from the still stricken boy and went back to sit beside her uncle.

"What was that?" Sir Benjamin asked.

"He asked to be hurt."

"But that didn't hurt him."

"Not yet." She smirked.

"I think I understand. It's brilliant." Loveday said. "Although I can't help noticing that it counteracts what you've been denying for the past two months."

"Denial is a refusal to accept a situation. I've accepted it. And this is what I'm doing about it."

"I see. You've got a plan." Loveday smiled.

"Yes and my plans, unlike yours, have a tendency to succeed."

Robin stared at her. "As if I didn't think about you enough already." He muttered before sitting down at his place again.

Maria turned sympathetic eyes on him. "You asked for it."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

Doing her best not to laugh she sat beside him and took his hand tenderly.


End file.
